RWBY: Hellsing Special: Vixen
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: This a special about Vixen before he join the Schnee Organization.


Special Shot: Vixan

* * *

 _4 years before the incident of Ventwall..._

This place... is a forest of winter snow with snow currently falling from the sky. A cold place, yes, but it is a peaceful and quiet place... it was peaceful and quiet place until gunshots are heard, which cause the animals of the forest to shatter and it also cause to attract attention of the grimms, which are mostly Beowolves and Creeps, with a few Alpha of them as well. Then... a red fox faunus named, who has a hook on his left arm where his hand used to be and an eyepatch on the right eye is running from something... or someone. Then... an shouted voice is heard, which belong to one of White Fangs' mooks, who are chasing Vixen for something.

WFRM: "WHATEVER YOU DO! DO NOT LET THAT SON OF A BITCH ESCAPED! UNDERSTAND?!"

The rest said "YES SIR!" to him before going into the snowy forest with their guns ready to hunt and shoot down Vixen.

Vixen: *thinking* SHIT!

Vixen heard them and their guns firing at him, with several bullets nearly hitting, but he dodged them while running. Then he heard one of the White Fang mooks firing something unusual and just turn his head only to see a rocket coming toward him.

Vixen: OH ****!

Vixen was barely able to dodge the rocket before it hit a tree and exploded. Vixen then heard even more gun shot and shouting then before as he ran, maybe possible because they have attrect the attention of the grimms that lives in the snowy forest. He continue to ran in the snowy forest, he ran because he knew they would catch up to him sooner or later. He ran until he stop by a tree, and he decide since they were so busy with the grimm that they may have completely forgotting about him, so he laid down upon the tree and look up to the sky, with the snow still falling.

Vixen: "... This place... seem so peaceful and quiet...

The snow... it make the snowy forest during this time of year... seem so peaceful and quiet that made Vixen quite sleepy.

Vixen: "I guess getting some shut eye doesn't hurt that much..."

Vixen drift off to sleep. He dream... he dream of something that happen when he was 6 years old at the time.

* * *

 _In Vixen's dream, 15 years ago..._

Vixen was living on an orphanage on a meallow with the other orphans, both humans and faunus childrens, living together in peace and harmomy. It was run by a human woman, named Mont... she was an nice and mature woman with long, beautiful blonde hair. Vixen doesn't know how young she was, but maybe around 15 to 18 years old. Vixen wished he could marry her, but his wish never came true. As the orphanage was attack by bunch of faunus rasict who dislike someone who is raising some 'animals' they called. They forced Mont to watch as they injured and murder every single children in sight as she can't help but watch them doing before they killed her by putting a bullet through her head. And Vixen was forced to watch them doing so, and yet, strangly enough, he was the only alive. Why did he survive? He should have died along with other childrens on the orphanage? It a question that Vixen can't seem to find the answer for. But it both physical and mentally scarred him as he was only survivor of the orphan and he doesn't have a left hand or a right eye. All he could do now... was to scream anguish into the night sky as the orphanage, his home, was burned to the ground.

 _Back to the present..._

Vixen then woke up with startled and he look around before rubbing his eye as he felt the cold of the snow reeking through him.

Vixen: "15 years... and yet still, i have that dream..."

Vixen then get up from the tree and he move, moving forward, moving somewhere so he could live somewhere in peace. He walk... and walk... and walk for hours before his legs finally give out and he landed on the snowy ground. All he could see is his vision getting blurry by the minute and his mind getting tired. Then... two shadow fall over Vixen, with one, way more taller than the other one as the other, more femanie-looking shadow couch down to Vixen and then... he heard their voices. One of their voices was an concern, female voice.

?: "Is he still alive, Alpha?"

Then, something that Vixen didn't expect at all... the taller one, apparently named Alpha, then spoke... in an legion of voices, almost as if, he wasn't human or faunus, as he wasn't neither of them when he spoke.

Alpha: " _ **Oh yeah, Weiss. He is alive, as i can still sense his pulses...**_ "

Vixen manage to have the strength to turn his head to see who was talking about him. Then... he see... a woman, who is named Weiss, which for some reason, he could have sworn he have that name from somewhere, couching beside Vixen and stared at him, with beautiful white hair and light-blue eyes, which remind him of Mont for some reason... and is wearing an all white winter cloths with an winter cape with an hood and right beside Weiss is a person of unknown gender, wearing black armor and just as black cloak with hood over this person's head and wearing an lower metal, and Vixen saw the eyes of this mysterious person. They were... unnatural or supernatural or something, because the eyes, were more like the eyes of the creatures of grimms. He also saw that they were couple of feets away from a gate of a giant house, like a mansion or something. That all he saw before he pass out from the cold.

* * *

 _Later..._

Vixen felt... unusual. He was not like he was on the cold snowy ground anymore, but instead, he was on... something warm and soft. Vixen then open and closed his eyes several times before he opened them for sure. He lift himself up to where he was. He was in an room, laying on an meridienne chair longue, with a blanket on him to keep him warm, that is on the right by an large window with the top slightly covered by curtains. He look around the room, filled with some rather interest antiques and above the electric fireplace is a painting... an rather old painting, possible about 300 to 310 years old, of a woman with white hair and light-blue eyes and she is wearing an almost all-white cloths except for red in the chest area and a black scarf and uniquly-shape looking glasses as she is holding a knife or a dagger in her right hand.

Vixen: "Where am i- WOAH!"

Vixen then suddenly notice an old man sitting in an chair right beside him which startled him as the old man continue to stare at Vixen before he spoke.

?: "My, my... you awake now."

Vixen then calm down enough to asked the old man.

Vixen: "Who are you?"

?: "I'm Acachalla, the butler of this mansion, so then..."

Acachalla then hold a cup of hot coco in front of Vixen's face and ask him in an calm and collected, but grandfatherly tone of voice.

Acachalla: "Cared for some hot coco?"

Vixen: "... Yes."

Acachalla then gave the cup to Vixen before he drank the hot coco. Then the door went open and Vixen and Acachalla then turned their head to see the woman that Vixen saw earlier.

?: "Is our guest awake now, Acachalla?"

Acachalla then answered to her.

Acachalla: "Mistress Weiss, he is now awake and i'm serving him a cup of hot coco to warm him up a bit, after all, anyone in the cold for a long time has to get some warm somewhere."

Vixen then remember the woman's name and he try to think of where he heard it before he snapped his fingers as he finally remember who she was.

Vixen: "I know you. You the daugther of that Jacques Vlad Schnee guy, the president of the Schnee Company before he died by some assassins or something? Aren't you?"

Weiss then look at Vixen before she let a sign and decide to answer his question as she moved toward the large window of the room.

Weiss: "Yes, i was. But i refused to called him father, as weren't closed at all and he was abusive to me, as he think my own existance was a mistake. I'm amending his actions after his death against the faunus population and the damage he cause because he cause a enough damage."

Vixen quickly get the idea.

Vixen: "Oh... no wonder your way, way more popular with the faunus population. Because you helping them instead of hurting them like Vlad was... and way more better to boot."

Weiss: "Yes. That is why i reform the Schnee Company that my grandfather build into the Schnee Multi-Branches Company that i have rebuilted into."

Vixen: "... Huh... i beg you grandfather maybe pretty damn proud of you."

Weiss then smile as she look out of the large window on outside of the mansion as it snow outside.

Weiss: "I'm certainly sure he is proud."

Then something came up on Vixen's mind.

Vixen: "Hey... are you sure your father was killed by an assassin?"

Weiss: "No. Because i saw what actually happen to him, but i didn't care for him as he derves it as asshole fathers always have..."

Vixen then chuckle as he was amused by her words.

Vixen: "Woah, a cursed word spoking from a Schnee... now that i don't heard every day now."

Weiss amused by this.

Weiss: "Of course not, because... when i have discover Alpha in the dungeon under the mansion, i have learn one thing... and that one thing is that prefection is something but a non-existed that somebody stupid enough to think that it exist. Anyone who followed the 'survival of the fittest' morality or something similar to it will know that nothing is perfect, not even gods."

Vixen look at her in a curious look on his face.

Vixen: "You said you discover Alpha in the dungeon?"

Weiss: "Yes... hie was the one you saw outside was walking along with me when we found you on the snow. And the one who killed my asshole of a father."

Then suddenly... Alpha phased out of the wall in front of Vixen, causing to be both freaked out and startled as he scream at Alpha.

Weiss: "Alpha. Why are so bad with guest that you startled them?"

Alpha: " _ **Because i can.**_ "

Vixen then stop screaming, but still freak out by Alpha.

Vixen: "Wha- WHAT EVEN ARE YOU?!"

Alpha: " _ **I... am a Grimmoid...**_ "

Vixen then blink not one, not two, but three times at Alpha in confusion by his answer.

Vixen: "Your a what?"

Alpha: " _ **Ehh... it going to be too long to explain it to you.**_ "

Vixen: "Yeah, on second thought nevermind."

Vixen then remember the painting of the woman that look strangely like Weiss for some reason.

Vixen: "Who is she?"

Alpha signed as hie went to the painting and put hir hand one of the sides of the frame.

Alpha: " _ **This person... was Luna Schnee, but better known as... Hellsing Schnee... she was the one who founded the Schnee Organization and... she also my first master.**_ "

Weiss: "Yes. I've known her nickname and she was my ancestor as well. But i never really know her that much really. What you, Alpha? Did you know her? Better than anyone else?"

Alpha was silent for a few moment as hie look at the painting of the now long-dead Luna "Hellsing" Schnee before hie gave out an answer.

Alpha: " _ **Yes. She was called Hellsing because her voice... my god... her wonderful voice, it was like an emotional fiery fury of the fire of Hell itself. That why she was nickname like that. A voice that you inherited from her. You do, after all, look and sound like her.**_ "

Weiss then blush at Alpha commentary of her similars to her ancestor who was Alpha's first master.

Weiss: "S-shut up, Alpha."

Alpha then chuckle at Weiss before she decide asked Vixen.

Weiss: "So tell me..."

Vixen: "Huh?"

Weiss: "Your life story, i'm interest."

* * *

 _Later..._

After Vixen told her his story. Weiss was sadden by this.

Weiss: "Your a victim of racial discrimination. I'm sorry for your loss for all these years you have suffer."

Vixen: "You don't need to pity."

Weiss: "But still... i like to give you an offer..."

Vixen then look at Weiss with a curious look on his face.

Vixen: "Like what?"

Weiss: "Of joining the Schnee Multi-Branches Company... i'm you want to make the world a better place. I know it won't make your life any easier, but i'm pretty you want to make it easier for others."

Vixen then thought about it for a moment, with an opportunity like that, could he miss it? ... No he decide, he will take the offer of Weiss and will make the world a better place than it is.

Vixen: "Yes."

Weiss then give him her hand.

Weiss: "Then it a deal then."

Vixen then shook the hand of the Schnee.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm gonna make another fanfic called "I Am Never Alone At All"... it make take a while like four or five days. But i'm pretty sure i willed make it, but it will be updated once in a while.**


End file.
